Story Weaver
by Witch of Darkness
Summary: Nora, is baby-sitting for her cousin and brother when a trip to the park turns into a trip to Middle-Earth, now Nora has to deal with orcs, wargs, and persistant three year olds.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hello! This is my first fic so please go easy on me.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lord of the Rings. So don't sue me! Nora, Alex and Stephanie are mine though. You can't have them no, no, they are mine yes, yes all mine all mine oh yes all mine! Ha ha ha, HAHAHA MWAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cough*  
  
Why am I doing this? Nora asked the reasonable part of her brain, "Because you're broke," it replied calmly. Oh that's right anything is better than being broke but is my hair really worth it? Pleaded Nora as her three year old cousin Stephanie proceeded to grab a fistful of it and yank on it rather hard in order to get her older cousins attention.  
  
"Read me a story!" squealed Stephanie.  
  
"But I just read you one!" Nora protested feebly. Unfortunately, the three year old was not phased in the slightest and Nora soon found herself reciting "Repunzel" for the 6th time in less than an hour. (This baby-sitting thing was not working.)  
  
Stephanie loved the Story of Repunzel, she was now determined to grow her hair out long enough for a prince to climb. Of course the previous week she had been determined to sleep for one hundred years and be rescued by a prince. (She did manage to lie still for a good 2 minutes.)  
  
Never the less, Nora was now on the couch reading Repunzel when, "Alex! Take that thing back outside! Now! That is totally disgusting!" Nora screeched trying to sound as forceful as possible. Her seven year old brother Alex had a fondness for toads. Of course he tried to look innocent, his lip quivering and his big blue eyes all wide in his best imitation of Bambie.  
  
Nora sighed, she couldn't take this anymore. "Look, Alex just put it back where it came from and then we can go to the park okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Alex agreed, smiling. Immediately he scampered outside, his blond curls bobbing as he went.   
  
30 minutes later, they were all bundled up against the November weather and complete with a hot pink Hello-Kitty hat for Stephanie and a large bag filled with the preferred snack of Gram crackers, and so off the three of them went.  
  
"No Stephanie, we can't stop and pick Mrs. McKinley's flowers, she wouldn't like that," Nora said for the third time. Finally, they reached the park. After about half an hour of being pushed on the swings and running around like chickens whose bodies have parted company with their heads, Alex and Stephanie finally got tired and let themselves be dragged home. At least towards home. They never got that far.   
  
(A/N) Yay! It's special, and incase ya'll are wondering it won't be a Mary-Sue Nora's only 13 I really don't think it would work out if she tried. Constructive criticism is most welcome but not flames. 


	2. Chapter 2

-(A/N) hello! Once again I attempt to write.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
As they began walking home Nora had a strange feeling. Like a prickling at the back of her neck. You know that feeling that someone's watching you. All of sudden Alex took off with a scream of "Catch the squirrel!" before running into an alley that for some reason opened onto a field. Of course since darling Alex ran off Stephanie felt obliged to go too, and so Nora had no choice but too accompany them.  
  
Finally she caught them. "Please don't do that again," she said. Panting as she tried to restrain Stephanie.  
  
"Awww!" squealed Stephanie, "squirrel got away."  
  
Lucky squirrel, thought Nora. What she wouldn't give to be free of this torture. Unfortunately, her happy day dream of going to the mall with gobs of cash and no small children was interrupted by Alex pulling at her coat sleeve.  
  
"Nora," he said, "where are we? This doesn't look like our street."  
  
Indeed it did not. The place they were currently inhabiting was not their street. In fact it wasn't a street at all. Oh. My. God. Thought Nora. This was defiantly not good. The place the were wherever they were, was green you could say. Green, grassy and seemingly endless. Like the great planes must have been before cars and roads, just without buffalo.   
  
Stephanie looked ready for a good pout. "I don't like this place," she said, displeasure evident in her whiney tones. "I don't like it at all! Can we go home now?" she pleaded blue eyes wide as the wind tugged her blond hair.  
  
"Um," this was all Nora could say at first, "I think that might be a bit of a walk, but if we go this way we should get there," she said pointing behind her. This was a lie she had no idea where they were going but at this point a tantrum would not be helpful. With that Nora swung the Gram cracker bag over her shoulder and set off on her randomly selected course with Alex and Stephanie trotting to keep up with her long strides. She was rather tall for her age always had been.  
  
After several minutes of walking Alex came up behind Nora and said, concern evident in his voice, "You don't know where we're going, do you?"  
  
Nora sighed, she had been expecting this, Alex was very perceptive for a seven year old. "No," she said, "I don't. I only said that 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh the evil that is computers! I meant to make chapter two longer but I was thwarted by some un known power, Alas, but fear not! For I write on in a valiant attempt to conquer those enemies to whom I have sworn never ending animosity. Any ways, on with the story. (Seriously though, I know chap. 2 ends really abruptly, this picks up where it left off.)   
  
"I only said that to keep Steph out of tantrum mode. If we can just find a town or a road or something I know we'll be okay," Nora said all this looking at Alex as though asking him not to say anything or question her.  
  
"Alright," he said at last, "I trust you." With that he moved his extremely blue eyes back to ground in front of them.  
  
Nora moved her own slightly grayer ones down towards the peeling soles of her sneakers. If she ever got out of here she'd get new ones. The cool kind too, not the plain boring kind. She sighed. If only they could just be home, you know, just be there. To hell with all this walking.  
  
For quite awhile they walked in silence that is until Stephanie thought it would be a good idea to sing all the Disney songs she new. Which were quite a few. Currently she had just finished with "The Little Mermaid" and was on "Pocahontas" (one of her favorites)   
  
"And paint with all the colors of the wiiiiiiiiiiind!!!" Stephanie sang with all the gusto she could squeeze out of her three year old lungs. She repeated this particular line several more times as it was one of her favorites until finally, she said, "Nora, I'm hungry!"  
  
"All right," sighed Nora, "we'll stop at those rocks over there and have some Gram crackers. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," said Stephanie brightly and she bounced off to the afore mentioned rocks whilst singing something from the Lion King.   
  
After everyone had sat down and Alex and Stephanie were plied with crackers, Steph having an attention span of about 2.3 seconds piped up with, "Tell us a story Nora!"  
  
Nora was a little surprised, she would have thought that after all that walking Stephanie wouldn't even have enough energy to listen. All the same she figured it couldn't hurt, she had always been good with stories. "Okay then," she said, "what would you like to hear?"  
  
"A cool story," said Alex speaking for the first time in a good while.  
  
"Yah," Stephanie agreed eagerly, "but with a Princess."  
  
"Noooo," moaned Alex, "Princesses are boring. I want Robots."  
  
"Nora wasn't really sure what to do with that. Princesses and robots interesting combination. However, inspiration struck as it is wont to do, and Nora tried her idea on her attentive audience. "How about a princess who gets kidnapped by robots?"  
  
"That'll work said Alex in his ever mater of fact tone.  
  
"Alright," Stephanie conceded, "But she has to have a pretty dress, and a big castle, and lots of diamonds. Princesses always have diamonds."  
  
And so began Nora's tale of a Princess who lived in a high tech world where diamonds had special powers and how one day the robots stole her and her diamonds away, but then a soldier came to her rescue armed with his laser gun and robotic exoskeleton. 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Ooooooookaaaaaaaay, I have no idea where I'm going with this. I had it all planed out but then I decided it was stupid so, now I'm floundering. If any one has any suggestions, I would love you forever. *hint hint* Also, I read the books, loved the books, haven't memorized the books. I'll try to keep everyone in character but… I'm only human and this is supposed to be humorous. Anyways, on with the story.  
  
Legolas carefully surveyed the landscape before him. With his superior elven senses, he had been appointed permanent lookout for the time being at least. They were stopped only for a short time while Aragorn removed a stone from the shoe of his horse. Legolas sighed, haste was needed but Aragorn would not risk his horse going lame. Legolas could see his point but still… At this point there was nothing he could do so he went back to watching the surrounding plains.  
  
  
  
Nothing. There was most definitely nothing out there. There was never anything there. Ever. It was becoming boring really. Legolas, who was just on the point of turning around and telling his companions to get a move on suddenly stopped mid turn. He had seen something. Something far off but definitely something, or someone. Actually, as he raised a hand to shield his eyes against the sun, three some ones.   
  
  
  
"Legolas," said Gimli from behind, "do your oh so keen elven eyes see something?" Gimli did not take well to having inferior senses.  
  
  
  
"Indeed," replied Legolas still looking, "I believe I do. Perhaps you could alert the others."  
  
  
  
"That I shall," answered Gimli with great bitterness.  
  
  
  
Legolas heard Gimli walk off but continued to strain his eyes and keep the three figures in sight. As he watched them he noted they were probably human. He doubted they were elves, dwarves, or orcs at any rate.   
  
Suddenly he heard a voice from behind yet again. "Legolas, tell us what you see." It was Mithrandir.  
  
  
  
"Three humans unless I am mistaken, but I cannot see them well from here let us move closer," replied Legolas.  
  
  
  
"Then let us move," said Aragorn speaking for the first time.  
  
  
  
Together they moved to a new vantage pint near a large rock some distance to the left. All the while Legolas kept one eye on their new quarry.   
  
"There," said Mithrandir, "is this better for your eyes?"  
  
  
  
"Indeed it is, indeed it is," answered Legolas.  
  
  
  
"Get on with it then," said Gimli impatiently, "what do you see?"  
  
  
  
"Three humans," said Legolas who could now see them clearly, "Children. By the looks of them, or at least the two smallest. The older is leaving childhood but not by much."  
  
  
  
"What of their looks," said Aragorn, "can you tell where they're from?"  
  
  
  
"That I cannot," said Legolas, "They dress in a manner most strange, like nothing I've ever seen in all my years," said Legolas with something like wonder. For indeed, there clothes were of a variety most strange . "The two younger ones could be from Rohan," continued Legolas, "They are very fair in all respects. The older on the other hand, is dark. Most uncommon in these parts from what I am told."  
  
  
  
"That is true," said Mithrandir, "the people of Rohan do tend to be fair, but there are always exceptions."   
  
  
  
The others nodded in agreement but Legolas frowned. These children did look like anything he had ever seen before. "But what would children be wandering the plains of Rohan for?" he questioned.  
  
  
  
"These are dangerous times," answered Mithrandir, "it is entirely possible there home was attacked or destroyed in another manner."  
  
  
  
Legolas frowned again noting briefly how unfortunate it was to have to frown more than once in under a minute. It didn't seem right. These children showed no signs of any conflict whatsoever and they did not have the dusty haggard appearance that most travelers familiarize themselves with rather quickly in these parts. Indeed, they were remarkably clean if the hygiene of most men he'd met was anything to go by.  
  
  
  
Suddenly a voice broke through Legolas's train of thought. "I propose we make contact," said Aragorn, "they may have valuable information and at any rate, children should not wander alone in these times."  
  
  
  
"I agree," spoke up Gimli.  
  
  
  
"As do I," said Mithrandir solemnly.   
  
  
  
Legolas however, still had some misgivings. "They are like no children I have ever seen before." he said, "Could it not be a trick of the enemy?"   
  
  
  
"Perhaps it could," said Mithrandir, "still we have no choice. Enemy or not, we will meet them. Come." With that he made to set off in the direction of the children.  
  
  
  
"Besides," said Gimli as they mounted Arod, "they are only children."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Nora sighed as she watched Alex and Stephanie. Sleeping for a change. The first real waves of panic hit her as she watched them. Alex still serious as always and Stephanie who was probably dreaming about princesses. They were lost. Hopelessly and utterly lost with no civilization food, water, or mall in sight.  
  
  
  
Questions raced each other around Nora's mind. What were they going to do? What would they eat? Where would they sleep? And most importantly, how were they going to get home? Nora shivered slightly and hugged her knees to her chest. This was definitely up there in her top list of situations she did not want to be in. Actually, stranded in the middle of nowhere with brother and cousin hadn't been on the list, in fact there hadn't been a list at all but there sure as hell was one now.  
  
  
  
Nora sighed again letting the self pity wash over her. The situation was very, very, grim. Slowly she turned her eyes towards the sky hoping god or the angels or anyone really, would come down and save her. They didn't.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for nothing," she mumbled miserably to herself. With that she turned her gray eyes out over the alien landscape expecting nothing else. However, off in the distance and growing bigger all the time, three figured were approaching at an alarmingly fast pace.  
  
Next Chapter: Stephanie finds Legolas's ears most interesting. 


End file.
